lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Tectonic Wave
History Origin Tectonic Wave was originally birthed through a Mentis experiment called the Amalgam Project. His original name, as designated by the scientists, was Terrus Duos and he was the 1st creation of the project's Beta Series. In 19,961 BC he was created with the intention of combining the best traits of the two Rohaz species; the Robur and the Mentis. He was originally grown and kept in an induced coma while he underwent accelerated growth in order to reach his full maturity as quickly as possible, but his growth was cut short in 19,942 BC when the surface of Mars was attacked by invading Robur forces. Before the research facility and all of its assets were lost the scientists and workers evacuated all personnel and test subjects. Tectonic Wave was placed in cryo-sleep and was moved to the orbital research station above Earth. Tectonic Wave, as well as the other test subjects, remained in cryo-sleep and underwent further study until 17,199 BC when nearly the entire Rohaz species was wiped out with the launch of the Menton Superweapon. The facility then went into complete lock-down with all scientists, workers, and subjects being kept in cryo-sleep. Tectonic remained in this state until 1109 AD, when a large space projectile destroyed the station. Note: At this point, Tectonic Wave has '''black hair' as he has not yet reached full maturity in the Rohaz growth cycle.'' Awakening When the station was impacted by the projectile, all except four of the inhabitants in the station died in its ensuing destruction. The survivors of the impact, Tectonic Wave, Steel Talon, Storm Flare, and Kinetic Flare, were in cryo-sleep in an area of the station that wasn't directly impacted and they began falling into Earth's atmosphere. During re-entry their cryo-pods separated and all landed in different places scattered across Earth's surface. Tectonic Wave crashed near the peak of Mt. Fuji. His pod kept him in cryo-sleep until 1194 AD when a lightning strike shorted the pods safety systems and awoke Tectonic. Climbing out of his pod into the icy environment of Mt. Fuji's peak, Tectonic Wave only had knowledge of his name. After wandering down the side of the mountain Tectonic encountered a group of bandits who thought he had money because of his cryo-sleep jumpsuit. The bandits couldn't even injure Tec as he quickly dispatched them with his immense strength and regeneration abilities. Faceless Tectonic Wave wandered Japan for years taking mercenary jobs for money, until 1205 AD when he was hired to assassinate the lord of a prominent samurai clan in the area. Tec journeyed to the home of the clan and fought his way through samurai until he reached the leader of the clan, Kuroda Takumi. Tectonic quickly striked down Takumi, but as the leader was on his knees awaiting the final strike Takumi looked up and commented on Tec's eyes. Tec thought he was remarking about his lack of pupils, but Takumi said that he could see the loneliness in his eyes, and he was right. Tectonic was alone as he was the only one of his kind he knew of. Before Tec killed him Takumi requested that Tec promise to lead the clan after his death, Tec agreed and immediately killed the leader with a blade through his heart. In the coming years Tec would serve the clan as its leader, he grew popular in the area and became known as the Lord of Lighting ( english translation ), because of his ability to emmit electricity from his body. Tectonic also fell in love with a maiden from the nearby village about a two days travel away. Tectonic no longer felt alone as he actually had a family in the form of his clan, but all that went away in one fell swoop. In 1215 AD when Tec was in the middle of his journey to the village to visit the maiden, a boy came running through the woods screaming for help. The boy said that he had gotten lost when he ran out of his village. Tec asked him the name of village and knew where the boy had come from. Tec didn't think that an extra day or two on his journey would be a big deal and escorted the boy back to his village. After spending the night in the home of the boy's thankful parents Tec continued his journey to the village of his maiden, but when Tec arrived a day later something terrible had happened. The entire village had been burned to the ground, Tec searched for his love but found no sign of her. Tectonic questioned one the survivors and learned that a massive band of bandits had pillaged and destroyed the village a day earlier, and that they were on their way north as they spoke. North was the direction of Tec's clan, and he realized that he hadn't passed the bandits on his journey because he took a different path after helping the young boy lost in the woods. Tectonic charged north with super-speed** and reached his clan in less than an hour, but he was too late. The massive band had overwhelmed his clan were piling the bodies of his comrades preparing to burn down the entire fortress. In a fit of rage Tec slaughtered every last member of the bandit band, but it was all for naught as Tec had lost his family. Tectonic vowed that he would wander the Earth, faceless, until a date when he felt that he had redeemed himself for failing his clan and his love. Donning his mask, Tectonic left Japan with only his katanas and the clothes on his back. ** : Tectonic Wave did not usually use his powers as he preferred doing things like a human would. Brother Tectonic Wave had journeyed across most of asia and spent many years wandering the tundras of Russia, and also spent many years journeying across Africa. In 1467 AD Tectonic Wave had found his way to london. After inquiring a guard about any work that could use his "expertise", the guard mentioned a high bounty on an inner city brawler that went by the name Steel Talon. The guard warned Tec that he should only take the job if he had a death-wish as anyone who had challenged the brawler met an early demise. Tec told the guard that from where he came from people said the same thing about Tectonic Wave. Tectonic traveled to inner-London, after asking around he found the location of Steel Talon's hideout. Tectonic declared that he had come to take the bounty on Steel Talon's head and Steel Talon happily stepped forward, confident in his ability to defeat Tec. Tec believed that Steel talon was just another fighter and that he would be easy to take down, but as soon as they engaged in combat Tec found out differently. Both him and Steel moved with remarkable speed and strength, and any wound that was inflicted upon them during the fight healed almost instantly. Both of them realized that they had finally discovered somebody like themselves. Inquiring that they were related somehow they stopped fighting. Over the following nights they shared stories and became best friends, then they investigated the "coded" tattoos that they both had imprinted upon their backs. Tec's translated into "Beta 1" while Steel's translated into "Beta 2". From this they inferred that there must be a third "Beta" out there with the same capabilities that they both possessed. Trio Tectonic returned to his journey, this time partnered with his new-found brother Steel Talon. They journeyed across Europe and Asia challenging many "Legendary" fighters, only to be disappointed when they learned they were just another human incapable of challenging them in a fight. The duo eventually traveled to China where they continued challenging renowned fighters in the areas they came across. They continued fighting people who were no match for them until 1470. An angry fighter who Steel and Tec had embarrassed during a fight in a public area had spent a large some of money to hire an assassin who had never failed a contract. The assassin sneaked up on Tec and Steel while they were sleeping one night and proceeded to plunge her blade directly into Steel's heart. Steel Talon, to the assassin's suprise, immediately woke up and grabbed the blade. She was bewildered as to why Steel was looking at her with a smile on his face until she looked to her left. Tectonic was up and had his blade at the ready. With lightning speed, Tec decapitated the assassin in one quick swipe. Tec and Steel believed the problem be dealt with until suddenly the head dissolved in mid air almost instantly rejoining with the assassin's neck. Tec and Steel were stunned for a moment and the assassin unleashed a furious kick that sent Tec flying through the wall behind him. Steel shattered the blade that the assassin held in his chest and unleashed a punch to the assassin's face that sent her reeling back. Just when Steel was about to let loose another punch, Tec yelled for Steel to stop. Steel then realized who this was and immediately tore off his shirt showing the assassin his back. The assassin saw the tattoo on Steel's back and immediately knew that she was looking at someone who was like her. She showed them the tattoo on her back which, as Steel and Tec expected, translated into "Beta 2". They learned that her name was Storm Flare and after talking for days, she joined their group. Ever since the three of them reunited in 1470 they stuck to together going on many adventures as a team. In the 20th century the trio even became the world's first superheroes fighting crime across the world. In 2089 AD they traveled to the planet Demith and decided to take an extended vacation as they decided that human affairs should best be left to humans. They lived peacefully until a new war came to their front door, a war being led by someone who was arguably not human. The Battle of Demith On the day of November 8th, 2153 AD, 0430 hours Demith Global Time; the Epsilon battlecruiser Sunhawk, along with multiple escort ships, warped into high orbit over Demith and deployed thousands of ground soldiers. The planet was under siege, and the new Demith Defense Force requested the aid of the superpowered trio to aid them. Tectonic Wave and his brethren Steel Talon and Storm flare had no desire to live under the rule of someone who would go as far as destroying a whole planet and everyone on it. Agreeing to help the DDF stop the Epsilon's attack, they agreed to be part of a strike team that was to invade the Epsilon's flagship Sunhawk. The trio along with the aid of a few other superhumans took a small stealth ship up to the hull of the sunhawk and secretly cut their way in. The group split into two sub-teams, with Tec leading the majority of the force, including Storm, through the ship to destroy the reactor core while Steel and another superhuman named Catherine Lena went to take control of the ship's command center. The strikeforce had an easy time making its way through the hallways, dispatching multiple Epsilon guards along the way. Their easy run came to an end when Tectonic's team encountered the Osykan; Evanata. Evanata used his fire powers with startling efficiancy, effectively holding off the group from advancing further towards the reactor core. When back-up came in the form of Steel's team, Tectonic and Storm Flare moved on further towards the reactor core while the remaining heroes fended off Evanata. Tec and Storm quickly reached the reactor core, but they were met with another suprise, Emperor XtremEvan himself. XtremEvan used extremely powerful Ice abilities to hold off Tec and Storm, but they were fighting as hard as they could and were giving the Icy Osykan a run for his money. Tec thought that they were about to overtake XtremEvan when something he didn't expect occured. Intense pain shot through Tec's body and he collapsed onto his knees. Tec could feel his muscles binding and increasing in density as electricity arced from his body with startling ferocity. To XtremEvan's and Storm's suprise, Tectonic's hair suddenly lost all pigment and became a snowy white color. Tec didn't realize it, but he was going through the sub-evolution that marked the beginning of his final stage of Rohaz growth. Though he was suprised, XtremEvan used this opening to freeze Tectonic in block of ice. Tectonic remained frozen for a few minutes until the excrutiating pain he was under suddenly stopped. Observing his surroundings, Tec noticed that XtremEvan was paying no attention to him as he continued to battle Storm Flare. After Tec's transformation had completed he realized that his strength had multiplied to a great degree. Easily breaking from his icy bonds, Tec moved towards the reactor core with XtremEvan unaware that he had escaped his ice block. As Tec stood before the reactor core he charged an immense amount of electricity through the blades of his katanas. Cutting and stabbing into the reactor multiple times, it suddenly exploded blowing Tec to pieces and sucking Storm Flare and XtremEvan out of the ship through a hole the explosion had torn in the ship's hull. Tec's body regnerated after his pieces had been sucked into the vacuum of space, and he noticed the unconscious body of his sister. Using electricity to carry himself through space Tec grabbed onto Storm and carried them closer to the planet using his electricity. After going through re-entry they crashed into the ground beneath the Sunhawk that was currenlty plummeting towards the planet. Quickly recovering from passing through the planet's atmosphere and the fall, Tec used his leg strength to run at super-speed carrying Storm north, away from where the Sunhawk was soon to crash. When Tec saw that he wasn't running nearly fast enough to escape the Sunhawk's blast radius he summoned his lighting powers and started to "ride the lightning". As they narrowly escaped the Sunhawk's blast radius it crashed into the ground unleashing the largest explosion ever witnessed by humankind. Alone The Lab Current Times Personality Powers & Abilities